IMPOSIBLE
by Dark Apoloni
Summary: No puedo alcanzar tu corazón, no importa lo que haga...dios eres tan ciega, siempre serán otras las que tendrán esa oportunidad que nunca me la darás, al menos por pena deberías darme una, creo que me la merezco...solo una chance no pido mas, pero supongo que estoy pidiendo demasiado ¿verdad?; ok lo sé, no tienes que decirlo, no una tercera vez, se que eres un imposible para mi.


Bueno hola a todos

y aqui seguimos en la sección de reescribiendo fics que se borraron T_T (porque me persigue la desgracia...)

aqui uno de los primeros fics que hice

creo que si quedo como el que publiqué T_T

espero les vaya a gustar =D

PD:es un capitulo único

* * *

**IMPOSIBLE**

* * *

Despierto otra vez con esa sensación en el cuerpo…sensación de aquella fantasía que mis sueños recrean para satisfacer mis delirios en la cual eres protagonista

Tengo tanto calor en el cuerpo que necesito tomar una ducha fría para calmar esas malditas ansias

Las gotas frías tocan mi piel en un intento por bajar la temperatura, pero tiene que pasar varios minutos para que en verdad pueda volver relajarme

Esto es tan difícil

No puedo evitar pensar en tu figura, a veces te imagino que te bañas conmigo y aprovecho ese momento para devorar y calmar la lujuria que quema en mi interior, quizás en verdad es ese pensamiento lo que calma esas ansias y no el agua fría…

No puedo evitar sonreír con tristeza y es que imaginar que estas a mi lado es algo que nunca pasará

Lo sé, pero no es tan sencillo aceptarlo

Me lo repito todos los días….todas las noches de madrugada cuando abro los ojos después de aquellos sueños húmedos con tu silueta, me digo a mí misma que mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada y sé que mis ilusiones alimentan esa esperanza que es imposible que suceda y sin embargo aun sabiendo eso no puedo evitar que esa ilusión me saque una sonrisa idiota cual fan enamorada

Tantas noches soñando contigo

Tantos días pensando en ti….

…tantas como para que no te dieras cuenta aun con lo despistada que eres

Claro que lo has hecho

Te has dado cuenta y no sabes el miedo que tengo al pensar de que podrías volver a rechazarme

¿Es algo estúpido no?

Es decir sé que me rechazarías, lo veo tan claro pero aun así tengo miedo de escucharlo de tu voz

Quizás estoy tan obsesionada que no soportaría un tercer rechazo

Ya me lo habías advertido que no pasaríamos de ser amigas, me hiciste prometer que solo pensaría en ti como una compañera para así mantener la relación que siempre juramos tener…

Lo siento Nartsuki no lo he podido cumplir

Y no sabes la rabia que me da; aprieto los puños en señal de impotencia por ser tan estúpida, tan evidente…pero como no lo ibas a notar si mi actitud y mi mirada delataban a mi corazón

Por mas que fingiera, mis sentimientos estaban ahí

¿te has dado cuenta verdad?

Quizás tu también fuiste un poco evidente cuando me preguntaste si seguía enamorada

Tan inocente como pocas

No sabes lo que tuve que reprimir para negarlo cual ladrona que no admitía su robo, desde ese momento he estado tan desesperada que he tratado de ser un poco mas fría…solo un poco para que no lo notes y he fingido esa misma actitud burlona y despreocupada para que no fuese sospechoso

Pensé que sería mi crimen perfecto

Una actuación de 10

Pero aun si te diste cuenta

"¿Lo sospechas verdad Natsuki?"

Tu actitud te delata

Esas sutiles miradas, esos pequeños detalles que te muestran tan preocupada por mi

Yo también me he dado cuenta y no sabes lo aterrada que me encuentro, no se que hacer para que dejes de sospechar

Prefiero tu amistad antes que perderte

No me importa mis sentimientos; si ese es el precio para que nada llegara a cambiar entre nosotras pues ahí te lo doy para que hagas lo que se te viera en gana

Salgo de la ducha con mi vista nublada intentando encontrar en mi mente una manera de arreglar nuestra situación

Natsuki eres despistada pero no idiota… de una manera muy extraña y ajena a tu personalidad te fijas bien en los pequeños detalles, las sutiles diferencias se hacen evidente ante tus ojos más que las obvias, casi tanto que es un poco contradictorio

Pero yo te conozco…puedo leer tus gestos con tan solo observarte fijamente

Aunque creo que tú también puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo así que no es una ventaja que pueda usar a mi favor

-¿Es por eso que te diste cuenta de mi secreto no tan secreto verdad?.-susurro a la nada

Solo has fingido no estar tan segura de tus sospechas para darme una chance de escapar o tal vez no lo quieres aceptar para no dañar nuestra relación

Pero no lo puedes negar, al menos no podrás hacerlo todo el tiempo

Fingir no será suficiente

"¿estas fingiendo que no sabes verdad?"...o yo estoy tan cegada que quiero creer eso solo para darme tontas esperanzas de poder reparar mi error

Si es así…entonces puedo decir que estas siendo justa conmigo

Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer

Darme siquiera esa oportunidad después de todo lo que hice por ti

No es que te estuviese reclamando que las cosas sean diferentes…no es que quisiera recibir algo a cambio…pero siento que lo merezco

Que me retribuyas un poco de toda la atención que te di durante estos años

De que hice todo por ti

Te enseñé a ser más sociable, a no ser tan egoísta e indiferente con las demás personas; a saber que no es bueno guardarse todas las cosas que tiene uno dentro

Fui tu soporte en momentos más difíciles, como cuando ocurrió el accidente y perdiste a tu papá

Fui el hombro en el cual lloraste y te pudiste consolar cuando te quebrabas

Hice que te dieras cuenta que tenías amigas; personas que que se preocupaban por ti

Hice que te sintieras menos sola…más protegida…pero sobre todo amada

Podría ser muy egocentrista de mi parte decir que te hice mejor persona

Irónicamente eso mismo provocó que me enamorara aún mas de ti y mis sentimientos han llegado a tal extremo que duele de solo pensar que no puedo alcanzarte

No puedo pasar esa barrera

No puedo cruzar esa línea que me separa de tu amor

No puedo

Me deprime saber que te enseñé tantas cosas, pero no pude enseñarte a enamorarte de mi

No me correspondes

Y no lo harás

Porque uno no domina sus sentimientos…no elige de quien enamorarse

Quizás si tuvieras elección podrías elegirme a mi pero sería mas por pena que por amor…

He sido muy descuidada últimamente

Lo que siento le ha ganado a mi razón y mis actitudes me han dejado muy expuesta

Creo que lo sabes…sigo asustada porque no se si te has comido todas mis malas actuaciones

Después de todo lo que ha pasado ahora me he dado cuenta de que es imposible

Siempre lo fue

Mis súplicas en silencio por querer tener una posibilidad jamás serán escuchadas

Menudo lio…ahora ni si quiera sé que decirte cuando te veo

No sé cómo tengo que actuar para fingir que estamos bien

Estoy tan desesperada…

-Natsuki.-susurro tu nombre mientras me recuesto sobre la cama sintiendo el frío de la noche calar en mi cuerpo desnudo pero eso no me importa solo quiero encontrar la manera en cómo arreglar nuestra relación de amigas…

-pero estoy enamorada de ti….-confieso en la oscuridad de mi habitación

Es una pequeña declaración que se escapa de mis labios que quisiera decirla frente a ti…¿pero para que?

Si ya sé la respuesta

Lo sé

Y cual tonta soñadora me imagino que estas a mi lado diciéndome que no puedes amarme

-por qué no puedes amarme?.-preguntó en ese reclamo silente que descargo con tristeza y frustración

Otra pregunta de la que sé tu respuesta

No es justo…

Estoy atrapada en una amistad que no quiero y si intento evitarte te vas a dar cuenta

-que debo hacer.-me tomo el rostro apesadumbrada intentando buscar una solución

La noche se hace mi compañera mientras las ideas van y vienen de tanto en tanto pero nada es suficiente y quizás es que estoy dándole muchas vueltas al asunto

"Necesito alejarme"

No era una solución pero podría darme tiempo para pensar

Necesito alejarme de ti, de todos y todas….un descanso de estar siempre bajo la presión de tus ojos y de ese miedo que tengo de hacer una estupidez al tenerte tan cerca

Entonces una idea se me viene a la mente

"Salir de la ciudad"

Unas pequeñas vacaciones para reflexionar

Eso sería necesario

Un rato a solas para relajarme y pensar

Decidida a hacer el viaje me doy ánimos mientras un nuevo día comienza

Me levanto con rapidez y vuelvo a tomar otra ducha, no diré nada a nadie y mantendré el celular apagado para que no estén molestando

Ahora es el momento justo y es que las vacaciones de medio ciclo empezaron hace una semana y faltaban 3 para que terminara así que si me voy por ese tiempo no afectaría mis funciones como presidenta estudiantil

Solo esperaba no preocupar a mis amigos, seguramente pudieran pensar que he sido secuestrada o algo así a saber

Pero no había marcha atrás

Emocionada alisto una de las maletas con un poco de ropa y lo básico que necesito, el dinero nunca ha sido un problema

Regresar a Kyoto era algo que quería hacer desde hacía tiempo y curiosamente nunca pude porque en cada fin de ciclo estar contigo siempre fue más importante y por ese motivo prefería quedarme en la ciudad y pasar todos los días a tu lado…..

Kyoto es agradable

Ya he estado un par de ocasiones en familia cuando pequeña y volver a ver a viejas amigas siempre es una oportunidad nueva para comenzar

Hay muchas cosas para hacer…como visitar lugares turísticos, salir de fiesta y molestar a Julieth hasta que se canse de mí y me bote a patadas de la casa

Estar distraída de mis problemas

-Shizuru?.-rio al ver la expresión de mi prima al verme en la puerta de la casa mientras me hago paso y la saludo con una pequeña sonrisa  
-recibiste mi mensaje cierto?.-  
-claro que si.-exclama divertida.-pero decirlo con unos días de anticipación no habría venido nada mal y no hace un par de horas idiota  
-lo siento.-dije apenas mientras miraba divertida la situación.-es que de repente me dieron unas ganas incontrolables de ver a mi prima favorita y no lo pude evitar..  
-te creo?.-responde con una sonrisa mientras niega con la cabeza.-bueno entonces será como en los viejos tiempos  
-esperaba a que dijeras eso.-contesto dejando a un lado mi equipaje mientras me tiro sobre el sofá dando un aliviado suspiro  
-y porque tan de repente tu visita…..-  
-si te dijera que es porque te extrañaba estarías feliz?.-

Julieth se echó a reír ante mi comentario

-no lo sé.-respondió con una mueca de fingida confusión

Después de estar un breve tiempo hablando con ella, me dirijo en una de las habitaciones principales, muchos recuerdos me cruzan de repente de cuando era niña y jugaba a las escondidas en este lugar

Esta lugar fue donde pasé la mayor parte de mi niñez antes de ir a estudiar a la capital

No podría decir que es el mejor lugar para alejarme de ti

Me echo sobre la cama mientras saco mi celular apagado, desde que decidí irme no habían pasado más de 12 horas pero tenía la vaga impresión de que estaría lleno de mensajes y no pararía de sonar si lo prendía en este instante

Sé que tú me llamarías toda preocupada y me obligarías a decirte donde rayos es que me he perdido, posiblemente sea tan idiota de decirte donde

Y si lo hago quizás te animarías a venir… no es que lo vayas a hacer pero no puedo permitir abrir esa posibilidad

Eso sería peligroso

Sin embargo necesito escuchar tu voz

Soy débil

-no que estaba decidida a alejarme de todos y más aun de ti?.-pregunté con tristeza mientras esa convicción de a pocos se caía

Tan solo medio día alejada de ti ya hacía que cayera en la desesperación

Comienzo a sentir esa necesidad por escuchar su voz y tus regaños por no avisar a donde rayos me fui

El escucharte me va a matar pero también me va a tranquilizar…. es como una adicción que no puedo resistir…

Creo que es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba

Rendida y con ganas de saber de ti prendo mi celular y me dejo caer de lado

Mientras espero a que suene la llamada repaso en mi mente que más idioteces voy hacer el día de hoy

Espero que muchas

Mi mente regresa al mundo real al escuchar el ringtone personal que puse para ti de disenchanted

Fue menos tiempo de lo que esperaba

Jugueteo con el aparato entre mis manos dejando que suene unos segundos, no puedo evitar lamentar con tristeza como es que puedo ser tan débil

Supongo que culparte sería lo más fácil

-hola.-contestó con la vista perdida en el techo  
-Shizuru que ha pasado.-mentiría si te dijera que tu tono preocupado no me hace feliz

Tener tu atención es la peor droga que pudiera existir

La necesito todos los días no importa que tanto daño me provoque…lo vale

-ara ara…porque la pregunta?.-finjo inocencia de no saber que sucede  
-como que porque!...tu celular ha estado apagado todo el día y cuando te fui a buscar a tu casa no estabas…me puedes decir dónde rayos estás?...-escuchar ese enojo en tus palabras es muy divertido  
-mmm vaya no pensé que me estarías reclamando como si fuera tu pareja solo por no decir nada…  
-c...cállate y dime donde estas…todos están preocupados por ti y tu bien gracias.-suelto un pequeño alarido de alegría imaginándome tu expresión en estos momentos….avergonzada y furiosa así te verías

Contigo siempre ha sido imaginar situaciones que no pasarían…fingir que somos pareja y peleamos como si fuésemos una me reconforta un poco…solo un poco y de admitir que es divertido dejarse llevar al menos hasta donde me dejas llegar

-estoy bien no te preocupes por mi.-susurro con seriedad y es que no puedo evitar sentirme triste al darme cuenta que lo único que puedo hacer es fingir.-tu como estas?...-

El silencio se hace presente unos momentos

Tal vez te diste cuenta de mi seriedad…

¿Podría ser?

-qu…que está pasando…-preguntas entre titubeos, acaso estas dudando?.-dime donde estas…-ahora tu eres la que finge estar molesta

¿Estas fingiendo verdad?

-no te pongas así, estoy bien no me pasa nada malo y no estoy secuestrada o algo así.-intento aclarar las cosas.-mmm pero me temo que no te puedo decir donde estoy.-agrego tranquila  
-q..que?...estas muy extraña Shizuru déjate de juegos y dime donde estas para ir a recogerte.-  
-recogerme?.-suspiro levemente sintiéndome muy bien al escucharte decir algo asi…el que tengas ese buen gesto para conmigo me hace sentir que estoy cerca…pero es solo una ilusión.-no creo que puedas.-no puedes….-no estoy en la ciudad Nat, lo siento.-digo cerrando los ojos intentando hacerme la idea de cómo puede seguir la conversación  
-que?!.-exclamas desencajada.-d…déjate de bromas Shizuru, sé que tienes un humor retorcido pero es demasiado  
-no es broma.-pronuncio con firmeza.-estoy en otra parte pero eso no es lo importan…  
-c…como que te fuiste de la ciudad…así sin más?..-me interrumpes de mala manera.-ya te dije que no estoy para tus tontos juegos  
-no estoy de bromas…realmente estoy fuera.-

"y es por tu culpa" quisiera decirte

Pero no me atrevería a exponerme de esa manera

Ya nunca mas

Suficiente dos veces…una tercera ya no

-te fuiste de viaje y no me lo dijiste?.-acaso eso era un reclamo?

Puedo notar tu enfado…supongo que es normal que tu mejor amiga se preocupe por ti de esa manera verdad?, es decir si yo estuviera en tu lugar también estaría molesta y preocupada….aún más que tú, así que está bien, no puedo culpar tu actitud

-si lo siento; fue algo de improvisto….estoy en algo así como un retiro espiritual.-

-donde estas.-dices cortante como si mi reciente explicación no te importara una mierda

Y son esas actitudes que a veces me hacen dudar

-es un secreto.-murmuro entre risas porque no puedo hacer otra cosa que tomármelo de esta manera; es la única forma en que puedo estar hablando contigo sin descontrolarme.-  
-déjate de juegos por favor.-susurras  
-lo siento me prometí a mí misma que no iba a decir nada a nadie y sé que estas preocupada pero no lo estés…gracias pero estoy bien.-sin saber muy bien que más decir para que te tranquilices  
-…no tiene sentido.-te escucho molesta de nuevo.-porque tan de repente estás haciendo esto?...me dices que se te ocurrió así de la nada salir de la ciudad sin decirle a nadie?...-es difícil de entender lo sé, debes estar confundida porque no soy de actuar tan impulsivamente…es algo que se te da más a ti  
-así es.-contesto divertida.-no te preocupes que estaré segura y la pasaré genial.-digo esperando que ya dejes de preocuparte tanto

A quien engaño

Mi droga mas adictiva es sentir que lo haces

-por qué?...por qué estás haciendo esto.-vuelves a preguntar  
-lo necesito.-respondo con el mismo tono con la que tengo que seguir la conversación.-y no sigas insistiendo con esas preguntas porque ya no diré nada.-advierto no sin antes amenazarte de que colgaré si sigues de terca  
-e…es que no entiendo qué diablos te pico para q…  
-Natsuki.-susurro su nombre como advirtiéndote de que esta era su última oportunidad para no hacer que cuelgue  
-tsk…-sueltas con amargura mientras que yo empiezo a reír, a veces es muy predecible anticipar tus reacciones.-solo dime que estarás bien donde sea que estés…  
-si, ya te lo dije…gracias por preocuparte.-a veces suelo confundirme, tal vez es culpa de seguir ilusionada, esperando que mes esa señal que no llegará

Y tiendo a perder el control de mis emociones

Aunque no lo debes saber

-vale.-lanzas como respuesta estas molesta…muy molesta  
-tu como estas….cómo te fue en la carrera.-lo había olvidado, pero hoy era el inicio de las clasificadoras al campeonato nacional de GP donde eras la deportista a vencer.-ganaste verdad?.-  
-si lo hice…-respondes sin muchos ánimos  
-en serio?...suenas como si hubieras perdido.-comento por lo bajo  
-si bueno me acaban de arruinar el día.-exclamas sarcástica siendo un tanto directa conmigo  
-tanto te importo?.-contraataco en un vago intento por molestarte aún mas.-si es así dímelo y me lo pensare para volver.-

A veces duele molestarte de esta manera

Es que se siente tan real que yo…

Vuelvo a sonreir mientras espero una respuesta

Se lo que vas a decir

Puedo anticiparme a tus respuestas y eso me da confianza a que pueda manejar la situación

-no digas idioteces.-lo sabía.-si quieres perderte por ahí pues tu problema ya no me interesas

Cielos, eres tan predecible que hasta puede repetir en mi mente esa ultima frase antes de que la dijeras

-qué bueno.-sé que solo lo dices por molesta, no es en serio…y eso sigue haciendo que me sienta bien.-vale ya tengo que salir.-ya he consumido suficiente droga como para seguir con mi dia

-cuando regresas.-

-realmente no había pensado cuando regresar.-digo sincera.-es que todo resultó tan inesperado  
-eh ya déjate de juegos, dime por lo menos cuando regresas de tu viaje o lo que sea que estés haciendo.-  
-te estoy diciendo que no lo sé, realmente no tengo idea.-me rasco la mejilla pensativa.-te lo diré en cuanto lo sepa

-eres una idiota sabes?.-vuelvo a reír, es que me gustas demasiado cuando estas enojada  
-vale podría ser hasta mañana o tal vez nunca; como te dije es algo bizarra la situación…  
-ya fue suficiente...dime donde estas en estos momentos….no me obligues a ir a buscarte.-si como no, tus amenazas no son nada creíbles  
-me estas amenazando?.-vuelvo a reír.-y bueno que me harás cuando me encuentres?...espero que no intentes aprovecharte de mí.-digo con fingida inocencia  
-eres imposible.-dices con rabieta

Mientras yo sigo fingiendo que soy dueña de tu humor no puedo evitar pensar si realmente comprendes el significado de esa palabra

"imposible"

Yo creo que no

Imposible es estar a tu lado tratando de resistir que mis deseos más lascivos

Imposible es intentar no perderme en tus ojos que me atrapan cada que cruzamos las miradas

Imposible es estar hablando ahora contigo y ocultar mis sentimientos

Imposible es tratar de escapar de este amor no correspondido

Imposible es que puedas sentir lo mismo

-ya me tengo que ir…..-vuelvo a repetir sintiendo que me llevo una pequeña victoria de esta no discusión.-te llamo más tarde.-finalizo

Me echo sobre la cama sintiendo el cansancio y las noches de insomnio

Poco a poco siento el cuerpo pesado

A lo mejor no era mentira cuando te dije que no sabía cuándo regresaría

Si no encuentro alguna manera de arreglar mis problemas contigo entonces podría ser que realmente no regrese

"huir lejos de ti"…ese es mi último recurso

La universidad no es problema, mis calificaciones son tan altas que podrían aceptarme como estudiante de intercambio en otros países y como dije el dinero nunca ha sido problema por el cual tenga que preocuparme

Entre más intento buscar una solución el pánico se apodera de mi es que solo puedo ver como única alternativa el escapar

Estoy loca por ti

Estoy obsesionada contigo

Obsesionada como no tienes idea

Quisiera que hubiera una solución…realmente la quisiera ver

La quisiera encontrar

Pero entre más lo pienso…me doy cuenta de que tal vez…

"tú eres imposible" susurro con el semblante abatido mientras los deseos mas oscuros comienzan a decir verdades muy egoístas

"como quisiera encerrarte y que solo fueras mía"

No puedo engañarme

Puedo fingir con otras personas la chica perfecta que todos piensan que soy, incluso contigo lo hago bien, pero es solo una máscara, la verdadera Shizuru Fujino puede ser realmente alguien muy diferente, tan egoísta, tan manipuladora, tan cínica y fría…todo eso y más con tal de obtener aquello que anhela

Bien podría hacer eso contigo

Deberías estar asustada si es que ese lado llegara a tomar el control

Muy asustada porque no podrías hacer nada más que intentar escapar

Y al final te encontraría solo para consumir todo de ti

Tienes suerte que mi voluntad aun no se haya dejado llevar, deberías agradecerme…aun así no puedes evitar que en mis fantasias y delirios esa Shizuru se haga contigo

Pero solo en mi mente puede salir

pero de todas maneras es mejor que no tientes a la suerte…

Cierro los ojos totalmente cansada y sin fuerzas y dejo que mi mente se desconecte de la realidad deseando en ese pequeño lapso inconsciente soñar contigo…

Soñar que estas a mi lado

Soñar que estamos solas en mi habitación y me miras con deseo

Soñar que me dices que no puedes soportar estar alejada mí ni un mísero segundo

Soñar que me dices "te amo" con tal sinceridad que hace derretir mi corazón y me haga feliz

…..

Abro los ojos con pereza mientras me remuevo entre las sabanas intentando ocultarme de la luz que se cuela por la ventana

Siento un pequeño dolor de cabeza producto de la maldita resaca

Me he pasado la semana entre fiesta y fiesta…alcohol, bailes y mujeres; maldita combinación…debía admitir que no era mi estilo pero no fue tan difícil que me adaptara sobre todo teniendo a Julieth como mentora

He seguido sus enseñanzas cual alumna aplicada y debo decir que lo hice bien, aunque claro, traté de no excederme en llevar a cuanta mujer se me atravesara a la cama

Tuve muchas oportunidades

Me siento un tanto arrepentida por no haber aprovechado

Aunque no es como si nunca volviera a tener una

Al contrario

Flirtear es algo sencillo que se me da

No puedo decir que he sido una estúpida bien pude tener sexo con cuanta mujer se me cruzara como cual amante despechada

Pero no lo hice

No me atreví

Quizás una parte de mi pensaba que hacerlo sería como estar engañándote

Y eso solo hace darme cuenta de que sigo atrapa

Sigo en tus redes

Mas que disfrutar las vacaciones me he estado torturando con tu ausencia

Al final creo que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo

Quería desconectarme del mundo y termine extrañándote a morir

-que estupidez.-salgo de la ducha para alistarme a regresar, felizmente el dolor de cabeza ha bajado

Me detengo un momento al salir de mi cuarto ya que veo como una desconocida silueta sale de la habitación de lado toda desarreglada, apenas con tiempo para acomodarse las bragas

-buenos días.-saludo conteniendo las ganas de reir

La chica sintiéndose pillada me mira con las mejillas rojas muerta de vergüenza y se queda tiesa sin saber muy bien que decir, seguro estaría pensando que era la pareja de Julieth

Esto ya había pasado un par de veces

Mi prima solía llevar a algunas de sus conquistas de una noche a su cama, a veces solo a veces se iba a la casa de la presa en cuestión

-hola.-responde algo nerviosa mientras se acomoda el camison.-ehm…un gusto conocerte como sea que te llames.-

-igualmente.-respondo mientras niego con la cabeza aguantando la risa mientras veo como baja desesperadamente casi tropezando en las escaleras y murmurando cosas que no llego a escuchar

-ah que buena manera de empezar el día no crees?.-me dice Julieth que se asoma con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y con el cabello mojado

-vale, sí que la pasaste bien anoche eh.-bien sería decir poco

-mmm deberías hacer lo mismo.-dice socarrona mientras se dirige hacia el baño

Yo tan solo le sonrió

No era mi estilo

Además no quiero engañar a mi mejor amiga

Al menos no todavía

Suspiro con pesadez y es que tratar de sacarme tu imagen de la cabeza es algo que no he podido en todo el maldito viaje

Y suena irónico pero en este tiempo en que he estado alejada solo ha provocado que sienta más ansiedad

Si que estoy mal

Siempre supe que lo estaba

Pero no creí que pudiera llegar a estos niveles

No puedo evitar sentirme enojada conmigo misma y con mis estúpidos sentimientos

De veras que quisiera detener lo que siento, pero mi corazón y mis pensamientos siguen traicionándome, no se cansan…no se detienen

Rayos!...porque mi amor tiene que ser así, porque no me deja descansar por lo menos unos instantes

¿Tan cegada puedo estar?

No se ni que hago siendo fiel a una persona que ni me corresponde

¿podría ser más patética?

-porque tan pérdida Shizu.-levanté la mirada sobresaltada y es que estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que he estado unos minutos en total silencio.-como que te pasa muy a menudo.-dijo un tanto preocupada mientras se restregaba la toalla en la cabeza e iba a la cocina por un poco de jugo

-en serio lo crees?.-respondo con el mismo tono recuperándome del momento.-es solo que a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme desde cuando mi prima se ha convertido en una mujeriega de primera  
-como que cuando.-exclamó con burla.-desde siempre he sido así  
-como que yo te recuerdo algo diferente.-bromeo  
-que va.-dice un poco molesta y avergonzada y es que cuando éramos niñas era muy retraída, el cambio había sido demasiado brusco, supongo que para bien, es decir si esta era su manera de disfrutar el día a día me alegraba por ella

Nos quedamos unos minutos conversando antes de que volviera a verte

Así es; la necesidad de hacerlo pudo mas

Alisté solo un par de cosas ya que regresaría

Partí de vuelta en el primer tren de la estación

No pude evitar sentirme un tanto mal porque nada había resultado como lo había planeado, aunque si me había divertido mucho pero que no estuvieses era un vacío que no pude llenar

Supongo que toda la culpa es mía

Es decir, si yo fuera un poco diferente y no tan obsesiva tal vez podría manejarme mejor

El transcurso se hizo interminable, mientras veía mi propio reflejo a través de las ventanas intentando pensar en algo que no fueses tú, tan solo quería ocupar mi mente en cosas sin importancia a ver si por lo menos podía calmar la ansiedad por verte otra vez

Al final no funcionó

Salí resignada del tren y fui directo al paradero, recordé que como era fin de semana probablemente estuvieras en plena competencia, hoy se corría la segunda fecha del campeonato nacional de GP

Me apresuré para llegar ya que no faltaba mucho para que terminara; todos los años son lo mismo, casi nunca me he perdido cada competencia en la que has participado y sé los horarios de todos los eventos en los que estás invitada…se podría decir que soy como tu manager.

-no puede ser.-para mi mala suerte llegué justo cuando habías terminado, bueno aún quedaba tiempo para la premiación, ya hasta podía escuchar por los altavoces tu nombre dándote como ganadora

No podía estar más feliz y verte de esa manera hizo a un lado toda esa ansiedad y el hecho de que fueses un problema que no podía resolver

Pensé cual niña inocente si esa sonrisa sería aun mas grande cuando me vieras llegar

A cada paso que daba imaginaba cual sería tu reacción, quizás estarías enojada por no haber respondido ninguna de tus llamadas o porque no di señales de vida

Mas que feliz podrías estar enojada

Pero se te pasaría

Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa excepto para lo que vendría a continuación

Sonreí como idiota al reconocer el peculiar traje encuerado de negro y rojo, Mai y Mikoto se acercaban para felicitarte al igual que las otras chicas y entonces pasó

Vi como todo mi mundo se derrumbó ante mis ojos

Me detuve abruptamente mientras un dolor intenso comenzaba a recorrer todo mi cuerpo

La imagen de tu figura siendo atrapada por los brazos de Nao desde atrás me dejó en shock

Inmóvil e indefensa sintiendo como todos esos sueños, esas esperanzas se caían a pedazos

Incluso hasta me olvidé de respirar

Pero el golpe letal aún estaba por venir

Siempre sentí que moriría si alguna vez te viera besándote con alguien mas

Ahora podía decir que ya estaba muerta

Y cual asesina vil asesina ni te habías dado cuenta

Y como si quiera me ibas a mirar si solo podías mirarla a ella

Todo perdió sentido

El tiempo se detuvo como si quisiera prolongar mi agonía

Y no sabes que ganas tenía por odiarte…quería estar furiosa, quería estar enojada contigo….pero no pude

Me encontraba devastada mientras te observaba ser feliz a los brazos de otra persona

Y esa sonrisa

Era la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamás te había visto

Te encontrabas tan feliz

Tanto que las ganas de odiarte se sintieron tan pequeñas mientras que mi lado oscuro deseaba que no fuese cierto

Pero la realidad era cruel

Fue cuando ella se separó de ti que te diste cuenta de mi presencia

Cual ingenua levantaste la mano en señal de saludo, ignorabas que me habías asesinado

Estabas enojada pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida de que estuviera aquí

Tus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad que dolía y es que en el fondo sabía quién era la razón de esa felicidad

Bajé la mirada desconcertada aceptando la derrotada

Apenas me daba cuenta de que no estaba sola y no podía dejar que todos me vieran de esa manera….mucho menos que tú lo hicieras

Respondí a tu saludo con una sonrisa fingida levantando la mano y acercándome al grupo como si nada ocurriese

-Ara ara Natsuki escuché que acabas de ganar.- te dije mirándote a los ojos con ese semblante de siempre, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.-felicidades.-expresé sincera viendo de reojo a Nao que estaba a tu lado con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro

Como debía ser

-Gracias.-exclamó un tanto molesta.-pero donde fue que te metiste esta semana, sí que te perdiste.-me reclamó aprensiva

Dolía demasiado verte tan feliz….

Podrías pensar que soy de lo peor pero ya no quería verte

Maldita palabra llamada esperanza

Mi mente me jugó sucio todo este tiempo, y la esperanza fue su vil cómplice y es que me hicieron creer que cuando llegara este momento estarías feliz solo por verme…pensaba que sería la única razón de tu felicidad….

Que cruel podía ser el destino

-es cierto Shizuru, donde te metiste todo este tiempo.-habló Mai que estaba detrás mío.-  
-les avise que me alejaría de la ciudad a hacer un pequeño retiro.-  
-retiro?.-soltó Mikoto.-mmm acaso te quieres convertir en monja?.-preguntó curiosa

Fingí reir mientras seguía muriendo

De nuevo los pensamientos se agolparon en mi cabeza

Ya estaba todo perdido

No tenía caso

Por fin había ocurrido

Por fin me dejabas en claro tus sentimientos

¿alguna vez tuve oportunidad?

…me hubieras dado alguna oportunidad?

Una chance?…un intento? ¿aunque sea por lastima?

Pues no

No la merecía

Ahora me daba cuenta que estuve a tu lado pero nunca pude estar cerca de ti

Pasaron los minutos y el grupo decidió irse un rato a festejar a uno de los bares de la ciudad, no es como si fueran a quedarse a tomar como locas pero la situación lo ameritaba, todo fuese por la ganadora de las dos primeras fechas del campeonato nacional

No tenía ganas, no quería ir, pero no se me ocurría alguna buena excusa para irme y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrada por el grupo

No sabía que hacer

Lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió era seguir fingiendo y actuar como si todo estuviera fluyendo de la manera correcta, gastarle unas bromas a Mikoto y Nao era algo habitual y para seguir con el guion molestar provocar que retara a Mikoto para ver quien bebía mas

Al final de la jornada todo había resultado bastante bien

Estaba segura

Nadie se había percatado que estaba muerta, especialmente tuve cuidado contigo, tenía miedo que pudieras haberte dado cuenta pero el sentimiento era un tanto diferente, tal vez en otras circunstancias si estaría aterrada por hacerte creer que no pasaba nada malo conmigo…pero ahora

Era alguien derrotada

-a donde se fue Nao?.-pregunté al darme cuenta que estábamos solas en la barra, pude notar como seguías con esa sonrisa alegre que no habías dejado de tener desde que regresé.-  
-se fue con Mikoto y Mai al baño porque bebieron de mas.-dijo apenas.-todo es tu culpa  
-mi culpa?.-me señalé cual ingenua  
-claro que si; siempre tiendes a hacerlas competir y las dos no se miden.-  
-cierto.-sonreí recordando cómo es que había empezado todo.-ok lo siento.-

Ambas reímos y luego nos quedamos en silencio

Era extraño porque no era para nada incomodo, pero sí que se sentía especial y diferente…como si fuese el último

-y que tal estuvo tu retiro.-preguntó para cortar el momento  
-bueno me he divertido un poco.-dije sincera

Durante ese breve momento en que estuvimos solas conversamos como siempre, tanto que hasta se me hacía difícil creer que lo estuviera haciendo tan bien

Tan perfecta como pocas veces

A lo mejor y era verdad lo que decían que cuando ya no tenías nada que perder podías hacer mejor las cosas que cuando seguías en el juego

Ya no tenía nada que decirte

Ya no tenía esperanzas que ocultar

Ya nada…

Pero el dolor no se iba…me sentía un poco traicionada, pero no entendía por qué ya que solo era tu mejor amiga…nunca fui algo mas más para ti

Así que ponerme en otro rol era tan tonto

Sentía demasiadas cosas como para pensar claramente, no podía seguir a tu lado si jamás me podría acercar

Era extraño y es que no sabes las veces que quise robarte un beso, pero sabía que nuestra amistad se terminaría si eso llegase a pasar

Y ahora que lo había perdido todo cometer esa locura ya no daba tanto miedo

"pero ya para que"

-Natsuki te he visto muy acaramelada con Nao.-dije fingiendo molestarla.-acaso tú y ella….  
-no se te escapa nada eh?.-exclamó divertida.-hace unos pocos días que estamos saliendo….no se cómo pasó pero me alegro que haya sucedido, jajaja nadie lo cree hasta ahora…es decir siempre parábamos peleando sin ninguna razón…aunque admito que me gustaba desde hacía tiempo  
-como dicen del odio al amor hay un paso.-dije soportando el peso de esta triste verdad.-quien lo diría, felicidades Nat…lo digo en serio, pocas veces te había visto tan feliz como ahora.-agregué sincera

Esas últimas palabras no eran fingidas

Era la declaración de mi derrota, de una batalla que tuve perdida antes de empezar

Y ahora había terminado

-vale fue un día muy agotador.-me tomé la cabeza fingiendo cansancio.-iré a casa a descansar  
-aún es temprano porque no te quedas más tiempo eh?.-

Apenas reí

-la próxima vez sí?.-entonces te diste cuenta.-la próxima semana también ganaras así que será motivo.-demasiado fingido como para que no te dieras cuenta

Vi en tus ojos como dudabas en preguntar si me encontraba bien

Pero no te atreviste

Y me alegro que no lo hicieras pues me hubiera puesto a llorar ese mismo rato

Al final terminé quebrándome de camino a casa

Lloré desconsoladamente

Te había perdido

Aunque no se si esa era la palabra correcta

Es decir nunca te llegué a tener

Me quedé toda la noche en mi cuarto sin poder dormir…sin querer dormir

Esperaba que el dolor terminara, pero no fue así

Me quedé en silencio con las luces apagadas hasta que amaneciera recordando todos los momentos contigo y sobre todos mis sentimientos que seguían ahí pero ahora se encontraban rotos

Fui muy feliz el tiempo que pasé contigo

En las buenas y las malas siempre estuvimos juntas

Cada instante fue increíble

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó mi rostro al recordarlos…ahora era un poco menos doloroso

Tardé en entenderlo

Tardé muchas horas

Y es que aun navegando en ese mar de tristeza me sentí satisfecha….

No tenía arrepentimientos

Había dado todo de mí para que enamoraras de mi

Di lo mejor, todo lo que pude dar….no tenía remordimientos porque puse todo lo que tuve al alcance de mis manos para que tú me vieras de esa manera diferente…hice lo que pude

Aun así fue imposible

No pude alcanzar tu corazón

"Lo que no puede ser, no puede ser"

Y realmente no pudo ser….

...

Miraba a través de la ventana divagando entre recuerdos y presentes

Estas semanas habían sido muy duras para mí

No me llegué a recuperar del golpe que me diste… lo bueno es que nadie se había dado cuenta que me sucedía algo, mucho menos tú

Al final no tuve los ánimos suficientes para volver a Kyoto con Julieth; deprimida me quedé en mi departamento, pero para que mi última jugada no se viera en peligro tuve que hacer la misma rutina que hacía todas las vacaciones con las chicas

Salir de paseo o ir a acampar cada viernes

No podría decir que eso aliviaba mi dolor

Al contrario, solo lo acrecentaba porque verte a ti y Nao juntas todo el tiempo era como un cuchillo que me atravesaba la misma herida una y otra vez

Lo peor de todo es que ya ni podía estar a tu lado

Fue insoportable

Lo único que calmaba un poco las ansias eran tus llamadas Nocturnas a la misma hora para hablar como siempre hacíamos para no alterar la rutina que se había creado con los años, esa rutina que no se había roto hasta hace unos días antes de hacer mi retiro

Siempre nos llamábamos 5 minutos antes de la hora de dormir

Ese pequeño tiempo siempre fueron los mejores de todos los días

Esa rutina desde niñas que se nos hizo una costumbre fue especial

Quizás también era culpable de que tuviera esperanzas

Muchas cosas tuvieron la culpa

Muchas señales que pensé que eran cosas que no

Bueno, fue emocionante y divertido

La pasamos bien

Fuimos felices

Jamás me olvidaré de ti

Jamás lo haré

Y espero que tu también no me olvides

-creo que por lo menos estoy segura que no me olvidaras.-susurro mientras sonrío de medio lado jugueteando con el móvil entre mis dedos, esperando tu llamada

Tan impaciente y nerviosa como aquella primera vez hace 10 años

Contesto rápidamente cual esa niña de antaño

-el número que usted ha marcado no existe por favor revise…  
-no es gracioso.-escucho decir con ese tono cansino que tanto me divierte.-  
-para mi si lo es.-respondo sin poder evitar que mi tono de voz delate a mi corazón

Y es que fingir tanto tiempo tiene sus consecuencias

Y ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo

He llegado a mi limite

Por eso he tomado esta decisión

-¿estás bien?.-preguntas apenas intuyendo que algo parece ser diferente.-no has venido a las clases estos últimos días asi que todos están preocupados  
-ya me dijiste eso mismo ayer.-comenté quitándole importancia pero sonaba muy melancólica como para que no te dieras cuenta de que sucedía…sin embargo ya era tarde  
-dime que pasa.-a veces me sorprendes y es que nunca eres de tomarte las cosas con seriedad, excepto en esas ocasiones en las que te preocupes por mi

-¿estas preocupada por mí?.-inquirí curiosa  
-claro que si idiota…como puedes preguntarlo.-te has dado cuenta

Te has dado cuenta de que mi problema es serio

Lo puedo notar en cómo me hablas, en ese sutil tono, aunque no es como si dudara, pero me alegra saber que sigo teniendo ese efecto en ti

-te acuerdas de mi retiro?.-me pregunté si todavía lo recordabas

Tardaste un poco en responder

-que hay con eso….-  
-quería probar una cosa.-dije un tanto dolida sin saber muy bien como empezar la despedida.-…sabes Nat ha sido agradable estar con ustedes, con Mai, Mikoto, Nao, y las demás…diles adiós de mi parte si?

Seguramente no entendías lo que estaba pasando; lo supe por el nuevo silencio que se formó entre nosotras

-¿que?...p...porque te despides.-preguntaste curiosa, intentando pensar que se trataba de alguna otro mala broma que se me ocurría, he de admitir que casi siempre te he gastado unas buenas así que era normal que no me creyeras que me estaba despidiendo de ti

Pero no era una broma

Y lo hacía por el bien de ambas

Era mi último acto de amor por ti

-te voy a extrañar.-cerré los ojos y suspiré con tristeza.-no hagas muchas locuras si?

-de nuevo con eso Shizuru?.-resoplas molesta recordando seguramente lo ocurrido aquella vez.-no me digas que te estas yendo de nuevo de retiro…estas locas?...si ya estamos en pleno semestre

-no para nada.-susurré aguantando que mi voz no sonara quebrada.-

-entonces...-suenas impaciente

Vuelvo a reír mientras bajó el celular un momento pare reunir un poco de valor para poder seguir fingiendo solo un poco mas

-adiós Natsuki.-susurré agotada tratando de soportar mis emociones  
-deja de jugar si?...no es gracioso…ya no eres graciosa…tu humor es muy retorcido sabes.-

De chica impaciente y nerviosa a chica que no cree en mi adiós

Asi eres tú

-deja de jugar o iré a tu casa a golpearte y hablo en serio.-intento reir para no ponerme a llorar pero no puedo evitar hacerlo

Y tú escuchas como lloro

-no…oye no….-no sabes que decir y yo tampoco sé que hacer.-dime que te pasa…estas bien iré ahora mismo a tu casa vale?...ok no te haré nada pero deja de llorar si?.-suplica

-no…no me encontraras en casa.-respondo entrecortadamente.-me voy del país…

No puedes responder

Espero tu respuesta pero no llegó a escuchar nada…pero sé que sigues allí

Estoy escapando

Pero es por el bien de las dos

No tengo remordimiento en haber intentado ganar tu corazón

Pero perdí….y soy una mala perdedora

Tan mala que pasado el tiempo puede que no acepte mi derrota

Y no sabes lo infeliz que te haría

No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer

Mi lado oscuro es tan perverso que haría lo que fuese por separarte de Nao o de quien fuera

Oh si, soy tan egoista y perversa que lo haría sin dudar

Lo sé

Y por eso es que he tomado esta decisión y espero que este breve silencio puedas entenderme

-adios Natsuki.-susurro por última vez tu nombre en mis labios

-señorita ya estamos por despegar, necesitamos que apague su equipo.-escucho decir a la azafata que se acerca a mi.-y abróchese el cinturón  
-sí, disculpe.-digo apenas volviendo a la realidad

Sostengo el aparato en mis manos que vuelve a sonar

Me quedó observando con tristeza

No puedo evitar que es lo que querrás decirme

Bueno…es algo que jamás sabré

"espero que me recuerdas Nat" rezo en mis pensamientos mientras apago el móvil rompiendo ese ultimo vinculo que tuve contigo

-sabía que eras imposible.-susurro mientras echo un vistazo a la ciudad .-lo sabía…

...

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

No puedo recordarlo…aunque sería mejor decir que no quiero hacerlo

No ha pasado un solo momento desde que me fui en que no he dejado de pensar en ti, aun así, el tiempo ha seguido su curso y ya me he acostumbrado a llevarte en mis pensamientos sin que afecte tanto mi vida diaria

Lo estoy soportando bien y el tiempo está haciendo que todo sea más llevadero

Siento que poco a poco las heridas comienzan a sanar

Sin embargo, estos días he vuelto a pensar en ti mas de lo usual, supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que tengo que regresar a Tokyo

Se me hacía raro que todo haya estado tan tranquilo durante estos 6 meses….

…la cuestión es que necesito volver para recoger unos papeles para que mi cambio de universidad sea permanente

Si tan solo esos documentos pudieran ser recogidos por alguien más, bien podría haberle dicho a mamá o Julieth que lo hicieran y me los enviaran…

Volver me ha puesto muy ansiosa

Tanto así que me ha costado demasiado comprar los pasajes

Bueno no es como si me quedara más de un día

No podía decir que tenía mal presentimiento de todo esto, y es que podía haber una ligera posibilidad en que volviera a encontrarme contigo o con alguna de las chicas…

¿Me estarías odiando?

Te di motivos suficientes para que si

Una parte de mi quería creer que no, que no era tan importante como para que después de casi medio año siguieras con ese rencor

Las demás seguramente también estarían molestas, sobre todo por no haberme despedido mas que por mi ausencia

Pero tu…estarías odiándome por haberte abandonado

A lo mejor si el destino estaba de mi lado tal ves hasta te hayas olvidado de mi y ahora simplemente me veas con indiferencia

Sería algo así como si te hubieras rendido

Al igual que yo

Y las dos podríamos seguir con nuestras vidas

Dirías que fui una cobarde pero todo lo hice por tu bien, alejarme fue mi vía de escape pero también te salve de mí misma, mis celos son enfermizos, mi obsesión te podría haber puesto en peligro…de haberme quedado ahora mismo probablemente ya habría provocado que rompieras con Nao

Habría sido algo demasiado fácil de hacer y créeme lo habría hecho

Las habría dejado muy mal a las dos, pero poco o nada me hubiera interesado con tal de que no estuvieras con nadie

Si herirte era la solución de que te alejaras pues ahora estarías tan lastimada que hasta darías pena

Me quedo mirando la hermosa vista de la ciudad central, el viaje desde Paris me ha dejado agotada, tanto así que hasta mi nivel de ansiedad ha bajado

Mientras doy un vistazo desde la ventana del bus no puedo evitar estar un poco sorprendida y es que pensé que estaría más asustada, supongo que a lo mejor el cansancio tenía algo que ver

O tal vez solo era simple resignación

Sonrío al ver que nada ha cambiado aunque no es como si me hubiera ido años pero se siente extraño

Tal vez es porque ya me he acostumbrado a París, es que he de admitir que todo es increíble, las noches son fascinantes cuando uno sale a caminar acompañada por las calles iluminadas del rio Sena, las vistas son casi mágicas cual las postales…

Creo que hice una buena elección

La otra era Australia, Sidney

Lo cierto es que tengo curiosidad de ir para allá

A lo mejor y en las vacaciones

-bueno, es hora de terminar.-doy un pesado suspiro mientras ingreso al campus universitario con dirección a la oficina central, lo bueno es que entre facultades y pabellones, el campus es lo suficientemente grande y me da un margen de tranquilidad de que no vaya a toparme con alguien conocido

"Ingenua"

La mala suerte vuelve hacerse presente

Mai salía de una de las oficinas del alumnado Central de camino a su facultad y tan solo le bastó pasar su vista un instante para reconocerme

Me quedé quieta de la impresión y mi rostro desencajado solo hizo que me delatara

-¿Shizuru?.-levantó la mano con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia mi.-no puede ser realmente eres tú?  
-oh Mai, qué bueno verte.-le devolví la sonrisa aunque por dentro no hacía más que maldecir.-ha pasado un buen tiempo

Mai estaba sorprendida y muy alegre, al parecer había olvidado la manera abrupta en la que me había ido o a lo mejor ella no se lo había tomado a mal, además no era de las personas que se enojaran con alguien por mucho tiempo

Fue inevitable que por el reencuentro nos fuéramos a tomar una bebida a la cafetería para ponernos al día

Yo le dije casi arrepentida que había tomado una de las becas para estudiar al extranjero y ese era el motivo por el cual no me veían en la ciudad, Mai lo entendió inmediato y me respondió que no había porque pedir disculpas, que si el motivo era netamente por los estudios que mejor que haya tomado esa fabulosa decisión

-Paris?...no puede ser tienes mucha suerte.-reí con ironía

-si, es agradable.-respondí apenas mientras bebía a sorbos el café caliente.-pero las primeras semanas fueron muy difíciles, tardé en adaptarme por el idioma y el clima y en esta época el calor es agobiante.-

La conversación fluyó de buena manera, no podía quejarme, el hecho de que Mai al fin y al cabo no estuviera enojada me hacía sentir bien, además de que podía ponerme al corriente a través de ella y saber cómo se encontraban las demás

Fue un breve alivio que sentí al escuchar que tanto Mikoto como Haruka, Midori y las chicas estaban en lo suyo, el semestre los tenía sin vida, pero me di cuenta de que no te mencionó en ningún momento

¿Sería una casualidad?

-y que es de Natsuki.-bastó que mencionara tu nombre para que su expresión cambiara drásticamente

Me lanzó una mirada un tanto confusa pero por la manera en que estaba su semblante pude entender vagamente que no sabía que decir

Me sobresalté un poco esperando su respuesta en silencio, ella desvió la mirada sin atreverse a responder y eso solo me puso más ansiosa

En ese pequeño lapso comencé a preguntarme porque diablos se callaba…te habría pasado algo?...la sola idea me provocó tal terror que temí entrar en pánico y lo iba a hacer si ella seguía sin decir nada…

-y bien?.-inquirí nuevamente  
-no lo sé.-respondió con el semblante apagado.-hace días que no la veo….  
-cómo?.-no entendía nada pero solo ver a Mai en ese estado era suficiente para darme una idea.-q…que es lo que le ha pasado; acaso ya no se reúnen como antes?.-volví a preguntar, normalmente en cada semestre regular y temporada de clases nos reuníamos cada fin de semana, era una manera de que ninguna nos perdamos de vista del grupo que manteníamos desde la secundaria…

-siempre nos reunimos pero ella no se ha aparecido en los últimos meses…así que no podría decir cómo está pero sé que anda en malos negocios…-dijo con cierta tristeza.-creo que está muy mal si tengo que ser sincera

No podía creerlo….

Me quedé en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer y sin poder evitarlo de nuevo los pensamientos sobre ti parecían atormentarme de nuevo

-pero y no van a las carreras a animarla?...-no tenía sentido

Mai me miró con una mueca negativa

-ya no participa.-  
-no…no puede ser.-dije incrédula.-es lo que más le gustaba hacer.-  
-si, pero dejó de importarle.-respondió con el mismo semblante que el mío ya que ella también no parecía entender ese cambio drástico en ti.-se está apartando.-susurró.-como aquella vez cuando tuvo el accidente con sus padres…

Recordé entonces aquel recuerdo triste cuando su papá falleció en ese accidente de automóvil, y el golpe había sido tan duro que esa personalidad fría y distante que tenías se hizo aun peor

En ese tiempo tuve que quedarme todos los días en tu casa, incluso a dormir juntas en la misma habitación para intentar recuperarte, no podía dejarte sola para que cayeras presa de tus propios demonios y la depresión

Felizmente pude recuperarte

-hoy la encontré en el Parque Shinwa cuando iba de camino aquí.-expresó ella negando con la cabeza.-le insistí en que fuera a clases pero no me escuchó; Solo quería que la dejara en paz y no me metiera en sus asuntos, al final la vi subir a Dhuran para perderse dios sabe donde.-agregó entre molesta y furiosa.-bueno por lo menos pude sacarle su número así que intentaré llamarle más tarde e iré a buscarla.-  
-y Nao?.-pregunté ya casi ida de mis pensamientos, si había una culpable pues definitivamente tenía nombre.-que fue de ella, es decir estaban en una relación

Se suponía que tenía que cuidarla

Esa idiota

-duró solo un mes.-confesó Mai.-tuvieron una fuerte discusión y luego ninguna de las dos se volvió a hablar, creo que desde ahí noté ese cambio en ella…desde ese momento se perdió a tal punto de que no podemos hacer nada…es frustrante sabes?...es decir a ella le gustaban las carreras…si las dejó es porque está hundiéndose…

Nao…esa maldita

Ganas de ir a buscarla para partirle la cara no me faltaban y es que ahora entendía porque te encontrabas en ese estado y quien era la culpable

Hice de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ir tras de esa estúpida y cometer un homicidio No…eso no era lo importante ahora

-podrías darme su número.-pedí un tanto desorientada y es que lo ultimo que quería hacer era volver hablar contigo pero parecía que era necesario

…

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, mirando el techo de mi habitación jugueteando con el celular en la mano al mismo tiempo que daba un vistazo a mis papeles sobre mi traslado definitivo

Definitivamente ya no tenía vuelta atrás, no me iba a quedar

Sin embargo, necesitaba hacerte entrar en razón

No tenía idea de que hubiese podido ocurrir para que volvieras a perderte de esa manera

No lo entendía…eras mas fuerte que yo, lo suficiente como para que pudieras superar cualquier tonta ruptura de amor por mas dolorosa que esta hubiera sido

-que te pasó.-pregunté a la nada intentando ordenar mis ideas

Lo cierto es que una parte de mi tenía miedo de llamarte

Tenía miedo de escuchar tu voz llena de tristeza…miedo de que me hicieras sentir culpable por no haber estado ahí cuando más me necesitabas

Tenía miedo de que comenzara a dudar de mis decisiones

Es que no lo entenderías…de haberme quedado hubieras terminado peor, créeme, yo te salve de mi y me alejé para que fueras feliz

Yo había cumplido mi parte

Así que no entendía porque diablos no estabas cumpliendo la tuya

Se suponía que debías estar feliz con Nao o con quien fuese

-porque me estas haciendo esto, maldita idiota.-volví a reclamar a la nada llena de rabia

No debería estar pensando en llamarte

No era tan importante

Aunque pensaras que Nao era el amor de tu vida, ninguna persona era tan valiosa como para que estuvieras perdiéndote cual idiota

Y yo no debería estar pensando en si marcar tu número o no

No tenías derecho a que me preocupara por ti

No la tenías

Apreté los puños llena de rabia

No podía estar más molesta contigo

Marqué tu numero y mas te valía que contestaras pues si no iría a buscarte a donde fuese, ya había sido demasiado y es que maldición estabas volviendo hacerme daño

Después de todo lo que había hecho por ti

Sonó el timbre mientras sentía como el enojo se acumulaba, era extraño y es que pensaba que estaría asustada y con miedo y no llena de coraje

"no tienes derecho"

No contestaste a la primera

-será mejor que no me obligues a buscarte.-no recuerdo cuando me había enojado tanto contigo

Creo que era la primera vez

No era para menos

hice un segundo intento esperando que hicieras tu parte

-sí, que rayos quieres.-me quedé en silencio al escuchar tu voz, hacía tanto tiempo y no pude más que sonreír con tristeza al hacerlo.-quien carajos sea deje de molestar joder.- volviste a reclamar cual hastiada

Parecía que no era la única que te estaba llamando

Mentiría si no te dijera que me quedé en silencio sin saber muy bien como empezar

Es decir había pasado mucho tiempo

¿Verdad?

Volví a quedarme en silencio buscando el valor y las palabras necesarias para empezar

-Hola Natsuki.-susurré tu nombre mientras trataba de reunir ese coraje y enojo para no dejarme llevar por mis emociones y es que solo escucharte había provocado que comenzara a dudar

No podía creer que poder tenías sobre mi para que solo con tu voz hicieras temblar todas mis convicciones

Ahora el silencio venía de tu lado

Definitivamente me habías reconocido

-¿Shizuru?.-parecías no creer que esto estuviera pasando

-oh es bueno que me reconozcas…ha pasado tanto tiempo que pensé que no lo harías.-respondí con esa misma familiaridad de siempre

Como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado

Y si, así debía ser

De nuevo el silencio se hizo en la llamada mientras esperaba que dijeras algo, cualquier cosa

-eres tú…realmente eres tú.-señaló con un extraño dejo de ira y enojo.-eres tú maldita….cómo te atreves a llamarme.-maldita?

Definitivamente seguías molesta conmigo

Se podía sentir el rencor en tu voz, un rencor duro y frío

-jaja vaya parece que no he llamado en un buen momento.-dije entre risas.-y yo que pensé que estarías con buenos ánimos para charlar como en los viejos tiempos

¿Sería posible que me odiaras?

No es que pensara que todo estuviera bien entre nosotras

¿Es decir, tu sabías mis sentimientos verdad?

Y odiarme solo por haberme alejado sería tan injusto

No lo merecía

Aunque bueno…

-no puede ser…en serio no lo puedo creer…te atreves a llamarme y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, increible.-oh y entonces como querías que lo hiciera

-pero si no ha pasado nada.-respondí.-además no entiendo porque estas tan enojada conmigo…

En serio que no lo entendía

Bien podías estar molesta pero ya había pasado medio año

No era para tanto

-y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar…no lo puedo creer.-tanto era tu rencor?.-en serio esto parece una mala broma...

-wow y yo que solo te llamaba para saber como estabas.-no merecía que actuaras de esa manera conmigo.-

-en serio?.-respondiste con ironia.-jaja dios, te vas y desapareces y pretendes llamar como si no hubieses hecho nada…había olvidado lo retorcida que podías ser

No podía decir que tus palabras e insultos no me afectaban

Estabas yendo demasiado lejos

-ouch Nat siempre tan directa…uno llama para saber como estas pero contestas cual rabiosa, que ha pasado…tan malos días has tenido?.-pregunté con burla.-no es necesario que te desquites conmigo

Se formó otro momento de silencio

Agradecí que así fuera y es que necesitaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando

No entendía porque ese odio irracional hacía mi

-tú tienes la culpa de todo.-confesaste.-tú eres la maldita culpable de todo!.-gritaste fuera de si

Era un reclamo

Y yo no podía creerlo

-¿La culpa de todo?.-cómo te atrevías.-oh así que me estás culpando por tus errores, eso es algo tan de cobardes, me sorprende que me lo estés diciendo de esa manera.-

Soltaste una risa de desprecio

-cobardes?...mira quien habla, quien fue la cobarde al escapar y desaparecer, en serio quieres hablar de quien de las dos es la verdadera cobarde?.-abrí los ojos con sorpresa

Entonces si lo sabías

Siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad?

Supongo que fui muy evidente…y si no lo entendiste ese momento seguro que te lo hicieron saber o wuizás Mai te lo dijo

-asi que…yo soy la cobarde?.-

Cobarde hubiera sido quedarme para hacerte infeliz

Bien pude hacer lo más fácil que era seguir estando a tu lado mientras atormentaba a todas las que se acercaran para que fueses solo mia

Tan sencillo hubiera sido manipularte a mi conveniencia

-claro que lo eres…huiste como una maldita cobarde.-

Apreté los puños conteniendo el enojo, la frustración y la tristeza

No me merecía que me dijeras eso

-ok lo admito.-dije fingiendo para que mi voz no se quebrara.-pero tú lo eres mucho más…

-no lo creo.-

-claro que sí, mira que las demás me han tenido que llamar por lo preocupada que los tienes…jaja de nuevo alejándote de todos porque no puedes lidiar con los problemas

-cállate!...no sabes nada.- estás muy equivocada

-claro que lo sé…me culpas a mi como si yo fuese responsable de que sigues siendo una niña a la que hay que cuidar.-respondí fingiendo burlarme.-y dices que yo soy más cobarde…en serio?

-cómo te atreves.-vociferaste fuera de si.-

-sigues siendo la niña a la que tienen que cuidar…siempre preocupando a las demas.-no tenías derecho a hacerme que me preocupe.-pero vale, si no puedes sola, entonces solo dilo y me lo pensaré en volver…

-idiota, solo eres valiente ahora…pero no podrías atreverte a decírmelo a la cara.-quizás era verdad pero eso no era lo importante

-en serio?, a lo mejor si es que dejas el berrinche y dejas de ser tan inmadura podría decírtelo en la cara.-vaya que si lo haría.-si no, no valdría la pena…para nada.-no busques pretexto y no culpes a nadie

-callaté!.-volvió a gritar

Suspiré intentando ordenar las ideas

Lo cierto es que me estaba afectando mas de lo que esperaba

A lo mejor y si tenías que culpar a alguien

Que mejor opción que a mi

Ok, no me importaba que lo hicieras pero ese no era motivo para que estuvieras perdiéndote como aquella vez…

-acaso me odias Natsuki?.-pregunté fingiendo inocencia

Sabía la respuesta

De nuevo el silencio se hizo un espacio entre las dos, no pude evitar imaginar lo que dirías

-no sabes cuánto.-pronunciaste cortante y con un dejo de dolor que me hizo creer que no mentías.-como te atreves a llamarme.-volvió a repetir con frialdad

Tanto había sacrificado para que no me odiaras

Tanto esfuerzo para nada

Había ocultado mis sentimientos, los guardé en silencio y es que temía que cuando lo supieras terminarías odiándome

Irónicamente eso fue lo que acababa de pasar

Vale, no es como como si no hubiese imaginado este posible escenario

En mis pesadillas siempre ocurría así que no pasa nada, prefiero mil veces que me odiaras a que no fueses feliz

Prefería tu rencor, que todos tus malos pensamientos sean dirigidos hacia mí y si eso era suficiente motivación para que volvieras a ser la de siempre

-qué bueno.-susurro levemente.-solo tenías que admitirlo

Para que…

-…con que esa siempre fueron tus intenciones maldita.-seguías sonando colerica.-esto es lo que siempre querías, ¿no?.-eso era un reclamo?

-no, te equivocas.-respondo cortante.-no entiendo ese odio irracional, yo no te hice nada para que seas así conmigo, pero si eso te consuela no tengo problemas en aceptarlo.-mis palabras eran sinceras

La verdad es que te conocía lo suficiente como para entender tu enojo

Necesitabas un escape

Un pretexto

Como culparte

Siempre has fingido ser dura y fría con las demás pero en verdad eres alguien frágil aunque no lo parezca, puedes mostrarte como alguien indiferente y sin sentimientos, pero la verdadera Natsuki era una persona muy buena de corazón, aunque a veces tus actitudes demostraran lo contrario…

Eres buena

Lo sigues siendo

Sobre todo eres mas fuerte…así que solo te estoy empujando a que lo veas y te des cuenta que si

-vaya vaya….-vociferas con burla.-ahora quieres remediar todo con unas simples palabras?...no es suficiente.-

Puede que tuvieras razón

A veces las palabras no eran suficientes

Pero yo creo que si lo serían

Al menos para ti

-oh, uno tratando de ayudarte y…-  
-no, no intentes ayudarme después de que nos abandonaste a todos…después de que te fuiste así como si nada!.-gritó culpándome.-como si no nos importaras…no pienses que con una simple llamada puedes solucionar las cosas….por qué ahora eh Shizuru?…porque llamas justo ahora…y porque no lo hiciste antes

Buena pregunta

Siendo sinceras ni tenía intenciones de volver a escuchar tu voz

Pero si había una culpable de esto eras tú que volvías a preocuparme

Es decir, si ahora estuvieras feliz y haciendo lo que te gustara hacer así hubieses terminado con Nao o con quien sea no te hubiera llamado y no tendríamos esta estúpida conversación

Tus palabras salían cual dardos envenenados, no tenías otra forma de liberar tus emociones y ahora la única a la que podías mostrar ese enojo y rabia era yo

-porque ahora lo necesitas.-respondí como volviéndome a burlar.-eres una niña a la que necesitan cuidar verdad Nat?...y ahora estás haciendo un berrinche….intentas alejarte de todos solo porque las cosas no funcionan como quisieras  
-no hables como si supieras mi vida…así que cállate y no vuelvas a llamarme nunca más…no quiero escuchar tu horrible voz otra vez!  
-en serio?...eso solo parece un ruego desesperado en busca de atención….que estás buscando con tu actitud?...dejaste de hacer lo que más querías solo por una rabieta…

Que hipócrita podía ser

La verdad es que yo si había dejado lo que más me gustaba hacer en la vida

Hacerte sonreír

No puedes cometer mi mismo error…eres mas fuerte que yo

-cierra la boca!...tú no sabes por lo que he pasado…tú no sabes nada de mí, no tienes derecho a decirme nada …ya no quiero escucharte nunca más.-vuelves a repetir

Sonreí satisfecha y es que por un momento sonaste como la misma chica impulsiva de siempre

Si es que odiarme era un motivo para que te dieras cuenta lo idiota que eras pues que mejor

Si odiarme provocaba que salieras de esa tonta depresión entonces estábamos bien

-Nat…-me quedé un rato pensando que más decir, supongo que lo había dicho todo y había cumplido mi objetivo.-esa es la actitud.-si, no tenía porque seguir preocupándome por ti

Eras más fuerte y tenía la confianza de que lo superarías

Estuviera a tu lado o no

"sé que estarás bien"

Colgué satisfecha sabiendo que por fin mi historia contigo llegaba a su fin

Menudo final

Que terminaras odiándome no estaba en mis planes pero si al final eso era suficiente para ti entonces definitivamente había valido la pena

No era un final feliz

Pero era el mejor final que podía dar a mi primer y único amor

...

El sonido de la alarma de mi celular me despertó, faltaba poco más de una hora para mi vuelo y las luces comenzaban a encenderse en la ciudad

Me levanté de la cama, estaba con la ropa puesta ya que me había quedado dormida sin querer

Alisté mi mochila en el cual llevaba los papeles y busqué alguna que otra prenda para llevar, debía agradecer a Julieth que venía cada fin de mes a que todo estuviera en orden y le diera mantenimiento

Aunque claro no todo era gratis pues tenía permiso para hacer alguna que otra fiesta si la situación lo ameritaba

Tomé una breve ducha de 5 minutos y para cuando estuve lista y con los ánimos renovados bajé de las escaleras

Y entonces como si estuviera en una pesadilla té vi

Pensé por un instante que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada

Contuve la respiración y me quede quieta sin saber cómo reaccionar

Aunque solo te había visto por el rabillo del ojo, sabía que eras tú

Traté de sonreír sabiendo que tu si podías verme claramente

Esto sí que era inesperado

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos mirando fijamente la pared del costado, como es que sabías que me encontrarías en mi casa, no te había dado pistas que te hicieran sospechar que estaba de regreso.

También había olvidado que también tenías las copias de mis llaves

Reí divertida mirando la nada intentando asimilar que realmente estabas aquí

Que más querías decirme

Es decir, creo que ya habíamos conversado lo suficiente

¿Acaso querías ponerme a prueba?

Pero que es lo que querías probar

Quizás era el destino quien lo hacía y quería saber si era capaz de dejarte atrás

-Asi que viniste eh Nat?.-pronuncié divertida, con ese mismo tono tan característico fingiendo que no pasaba nada aunque la verdad es que detrás de mi sonrisa me encontraba muerta de miedo

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía mis piernas temblar

Tanto así que pensaba que en cualquier momento caería al suelo

No respondiste

Parecías no escucharme

"perfecto"

Al final opté por seguir mis movimientos como lo tenía planeado…como si no estuviera nadie

Te di la espalda y me fui a la cocina a sacar una de las latas de soda de la refri bar; en ese momento miles de cosas se me vinieron a la mente

La ansiedad mágicamente había aparecido nuevamente y las dudas y temores parecían que también querían hacer acto de presencia

No sabía cómo afrontarte

Si estabas aquí era por algo…y no me ibas a dejar ir tan fácil

Volví a tomar aire tratando de buscar esa tranquilidad que tanto me hacía falta

No podía perder más tiempo

El vuelo salía en poco mas de una hora y necesitaba llegar a tiempo

Volví a por el pasillo para confrontarte

Sonreí con tristeza cuando vi tu figura tan hermosa como siempre; con el cabello azul liso que caía hasta un poco más debajo de tus hombros, tu rostro increíblemente hermoso, con esa típica postura e impresión de chica dura y fría que la seguías manteniendo

Estabas apoyada en la pared y con tus ojos verdes perdidos en algún punto que ahondaba una sensación de nostalgia

Ahora era un obstáculo en mi camino

Solo tenía que llegar a la puerta y me alejaría de ti

Por fin podría conseguirlo

-me vas a dejar salir?.-pregunté con el mismo tono de antes y tampoco respondiste a la primeras

Ni si quiera me mirabas, tan solo estabas ahí esperando

Y no sé qué esperabas

¿Tal ves solo me estabas ignorando?

Quizás no querías decirme nada y simplemente habías venido a comprobar que estaba de vuelta

Eso me lo hubiera hecho tan fácil

Sonreí despreocupada mientras caminaba hacia la salida tratando de mostrar que tan asustada me encontraba

Sin embargo antes de que pasara por tu lado pusiste el pie bloqueando el pasillo

-Natsuki no estarás esperando a que conversemos no?.-dije con fingido tono de alguien que se sentía en total control.-pensé que me habías dicho que no querías saber nada de mi.-agregué divertida

No podía tomármelo en serio…

Así que solo quedaba volver a fingir, actuar que no importaba, actuar para que tu odio tuviera mayores motivos

Ya lo había hecho tantas veces que me salía completamente natural y si había algo en lo que realmente confiaba era en mis mascaras

Contigo no podía ser seria…o mejor dicho necesitaba que pensaras que seguía haciendo una de mis bromas…ya que si te dabas cuenta que no; entonces estaría perdida

Fingir me daba seguridad de que estaría siempre en control pero eso siempre que no lo notaras

Estaba segura que si lo hacías invertirías las cosas de una manera que ya no sería capaz de arreglar

No sería tan complicado

-ya que estamos solo las dos…a ver si eres tan valiente de repetir lo que dijiste por teléfono.-pronunciaste con burla al mismo tiempo que salía con odio.- ahora dímelo en la cara si te atreves.-esto iba en serio

Así que por eso estabas aquí

Sonreí con malicia

Probablemente esa amenaza podría funcionar con cualquier otra persona, y tal vez con razón, pero no conmigo

No podrías atreverte si quiera a tocarme en plan de hacerme daño

Oh no

No podrías

Esto estaba fuera de tus limites

O tal vez es porque yo estaba en esa única lista de personas a las que no podrías hacer daño

Lo sabía

-Decirte que…que eres mas cobarde que yo?...o que sigues siendo una niña a la que hay que cuidar?.-abriste los ojos de sobremanera

Seguramente no te esperabas que te lo dijera de una manera tan sencilla

Pero fue tu error tratar de engañarme con falsas amenazas

Me habías subestimado

-vaya si que tienes el descaro de hablar…pero quien te crees que eres….acaso porque eres Shizuru Fujino puedes hacer lo que quieras?.-podías sonar todo lo rencorosa que quisieras pero no me ibas a intimidar

Cruzamos nuestras miradas

Mentiría si dijera que no me sentí a dudar cuando tus ojos se mostraron de esa manera tan fría, incluso pude sentir leves escalofríos, aunque eso no sería suficiente para que deshiciera mi faceta con la cual estaba dispuesta a luchar

Era lo suficientemente versátil como para no intimidarme

Demasiado hábil… mucho más que tú

Y eso era una ventaja que no podías igualar

no podías ganarme

mucho menos ahora

-si podría hacer lo que quisiera ten por seguro que no estaríamos conversando de esto.-respondí.- como sea, todas están preocupadas por ti así que deja de seguir siendo una cobarde.-

Menudo lio

-tsk que hipócrita puedes ser.-atacaste.-desapareces como si nada y luego cuando vuelves intentas sermonearme?...y como es que si quiera puedes pensar que te sigo considerando una amiga después de lo que me hiciste.-

Era verdad

No podía ser tu amiga

Quizás en realidad nunca pude ser una y solo fingí que tenía el titulo de mejor amiga como una excusa para estar a tu lado

-lo siento por haber hecho lo que hice.-expresé sincera.-pero no me arrepiento de nada…

Y es que si supieras que todo lo hice por tu bien

Estoy segura que me agradecerías de rodillas

Pero como no tenías idea, solo atinaste a reír llena rabia no encontrando el sentido a mis palabras

-por qué lo hiciste?...porque te fuiste.-

"pensé que lo sabias"

Era extraño que me lo preguntaras y es que estaba segura de que sabías de que eras tú la razón de que me fuera

Me quedé en silencio un tanto contrariada conmigo misma, trataba de descifrar porque me lo preguntabas

Quizás querías escuchar esa confesión de mis propios labios

¿Sería eso?

-di algo…..-presionaste al ver que no respondía.-y así dices que yo soy una cobarde.-ahora eras tú la que parecía burlarse de la situación y de mi

Comencé a dudar y es que esto no me lo esperaba

Que estabas tramando

Me volvías a llamar cobarde como diciéndome que si lo sabías pero de todas maneras insistías en que te lo dijera?

Resoplé sintiendo de nuevo esa ansiedad en un molesto hormigueo en las manos y es que el solo pensar en la posibilidad de que te hubieses dado cuenta me asustaba mucho…pero no debía dejar que me ganaras

No lo ibas hacer

Ya había renunciado a ti

Ya no tenía nada que perder...es decir ya te había perdido de todas maneras

-tú lo sabes?.-pregunté en ese tono divertido de siempre como si siguiera jugando.-

volviste a enfocar tu mirada en mí como queriendo ver atreves de mi mascara

-si.-respondiste de mí misma manera, era como si quisieras tratar de entrar a mi terreno, acaso también estabas fingiendo?.- se porque te fuiste.-susurraste con malicia descubriendo mi verdad

"lo sabía"

Asentí levemente entendiendo el sentido de tu mensaje

Te había subestimado demasiado, con lo despistada que eras y con tus fingidas actuaciones quise creer que no llegaste a ver mis realmente mis sentimientos

-¿y aun sabiendo eso...sigues odiándome?.-pregunté cual niña inocente

-si.-más sincera no podías ser.-te odio mas que si no hubieses sentido nada por mi

Abrí los ojos un tanto desconcertada

No entendía porque me decías eso

Tal vez solo estabas tratando de confundirme

Volví a mirarte esperando que me dieras una señal de que mierda era lo que buscabas

Pero no me las dabas

Bueno, ya no importaba lo que dijeras

Esto tenía que terminar

Ya estaba cansada de luchar

Cansada de fingir, de usar la misma mascara una y otra vez

Para que...al final para nada

Tantos años luchando por un amor que nunca llegó a ponerme atención

Ni una puta vez

Nunca me viste Natsuki Kuga

¿Sabes?...si lo piensas bien yo debería ser la que estuviese odiando a todo el mundo…debería estar odiándote

Eso tendría mas sentido a que tú lo estuvieras haciendo

-oh vaya entonces me odias…te tomaste la molestia de venir solo para decirme eso a la cara?.-eso debería decirte yo a ti.-ok ya lo entendí, si eso fue todo ya se me hace tarde para mi vuelo.-

-Asi que no te importa lo que piense de ti.-

¿importar?

-lo que yo quiera ya no importa Nat…si tú quieres odiarme, hazlo.-esbocé triunfante poniendo de nuevo las cosas en su lugar…tomando el control nuevamente.-si eso te ayuda a no ver las cosas pues perfecto

-así que volviendo a escapar…como siempre.-lanzaste en un inútil intento por provocarme.-te vuelves a escapar de mi...maldita cobarde.-me detuviste antes de que pudiera pasar por tu lado

¿Que?

-no entiendo, que es lo que quieres de mi.-pregunté desconcertada

Ya te había dicho todo lo que tenía

Y creo que tu también

Entonces por qué insistías

-quiero escucharlo de ti…dime porque te fuiste.-abrí los ojos de sobremanera

Ahora entendía la verdadera razón por la cual estabas aquí

-si te lo digo…¿me dejaras libre?.-pregunté como quien negocia un trato

-si.-susurró asintiendo con la mirada

Vale

Supongo que confesar mis sentimientos cara a cara a la persona de la cual estuve enamorada era la prueba final que me daría esa tan preciada libertad que anhelaba

Traté de no suspirar y que no se me notara nerviosa

Me paré frente de ti esperando que entendieras lo que diría a continuación y su significado

Era mi verdad que callé y que siempre supiste

La verdad que siempre tuve miedo de decir

Pero que ahora podía hacerlo porque ya te había perdido

-estuve enamorada de ti Natsuki.-confesé en un hilillo de voz.-es por eso que me fui, porque no podía soportar estar a tu lado sabiendo que jamás me verías como deseaba….-ya no pude seguir diciendo otra palabra

Y es que temía que mi voz saliera quebrada

Tu por otra parte solo atinaste a mirar a un costado

El silencio volvió hacerse presente una vez mas

Por fin había confesado

Supongo que eso era todo lo que querías escuchar

¿Verdad?

-¿estuviste enamorada?.-preguntó como si no se lo creyera.-pero y ahora...¿sigues enamorada de mi?.-preguntaste

Pregunta tramposa

No ibas a ganarme

Yo odiaba perder

Lo detestaba más que nada

Y ya había perdido muchas veces y mi corazón tardó en aceptarlo

Ahora sería diferente

Que era lo que querías escuchar

¿Acaso querías oír que seguía enamorada de ti?

Pues eso era algo que no tendrías

Y es que bien podrías volver a jugar tu juego conmigo

Al juego de la mejor amiga

No

Ya había pasado suficiente tortura como para seguir a tu lado

-ha pasado mucho tiempo…las cosas han cambiado.-me miraste dolida y por primera vez te vi dudar y esa postura tan triunfante que tenías se comenzaba a desmoronarse ante mi determinación

desvié la mirada preparada para develar mi verdadera gran mentira pero con una pequeña diferencia que me haría prevalecer y acabar con toda esta estupidez de una vez por todas

-te amé Natsuki…eso fue en el pasado.-te vi cerrar los ojos un tanto dolida por la pequeña confesión.-no sabes cuánto….-sonreí apenas para que no me sintiera tan expuesta.-lo hice hasta que ya no pude más…y cuando te vi con Nao entendí que no eras para mí, lo supe en el instante en que te vi con ella….esa era una señal de que no eras para mi…es decir si no era ella sería cualquier otra…cualquier otra menos yo

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio como recordando aquellos viejos momentos, como aquellas veces en las que me rechazaste

-….entonces decidí por irme a Francia a estudiar y dejar que el tiempo transcurriera y simplemente seguir, así como debes hacerlo tú también  
-porque no me lo dijiste antes de que te fueras?.-  
-no estaba preparada y eso es porque te amaba.-lancé la mentira con mi habitual semblante mientras te miraba a los ojos esperando que me creyeras.-ahora que ya no…tengo el valor para decírtelo

Te quedaste callada esperando que estuviera mintiendo

-¿ya no me amas?.-volviste a preguntar

-ya no.-respondí firme.-siempre te recordaré como mi primer amor, eso si no podrá cambiar Nat…-al menos ese sería tu consuelo

Lo había hecho bien, tanto es así que no pude evitar sentirme complacida conmigo misma viendo cómo creías mi ultima mentira

-no me di cuenta.-sonabas arrepentida y no entendía porque te ponías de esa maneras, tal vez te sentías culpable por lo que había pasado entre nosotras.-no quería creer que mis suposiciones fueran verdad… muy dentro de mi sabía cuál había sido lo que te motivó a que te marcharas

-si, yo también creí que lo sabias…es una sorpresa de que me dijeras que no lo querías aceptar.-esbocé tratando de que las cosas se distendieran un poco

El hecho de que sonaras tan agobiada y triste provocaba que a mí también me doliera

-si, creo que ambas necesitábamos aclarar algunas cosas.-agregué melancólica

-si, creo que si.-comentaste sintiendo la estocada.-pero no estoy aquí para escucharte decir algo que ya sabía…

Me encogí de hombros sin saber qué decir

Entonces que era lo que querías

-…estaba muy esperanzada de camino a tu casa…pensé que aún me amabas.-

"Esperanzada?"

No podía ser posible

-a veces las circunstancias pueden ser muy crueles.-te respondí indiferente no entendiendo a que tratabas de jugar.-pero eso en que cambiaría las cosas?

¿Esto debía ser una broma no?

-en que mis sentimientos serian correspondidos.-

Abrí los ojos de la impresión

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y sentí que todo volvía a derrumbarse como aquella vez

El pánico que parecía tener controlado estalló de repente

-q…que estás diciendo.-dije apenas intentando controlar mis emociones.-

-te amo….-pronunciaste triste y abatida porque así mi mentira te había engañado

Por mi parte sentía el corazón acelerado, y todo comenzaba dar vueltas a mi alrededor

Sé que había dicho que no importaría lo que dijeras….que cualquier cosa que hicieras no me haría cambiar mi opinión pero estaba equivocada, muy equivocada…

…pero no podía quedarme y no importaba tu maldita confesión

Incluso si fuera verdad o solo por capricho o si es que en realidad una parte de mi quisiera que sufrieras lo mismo que yo

Esto no podía seguir

No podía seguir después de que había renunciado a ti

Después de lo que me había costado aceptarlo

No podías simplemente venir y decir que me amabas

No…así no funcionaba

-tendrás que hacer lo mismo que yo Nat.-susurré asintiendo el golpe.-lo siento pero creo que tu confesión llegó tarde, mala suerte para las dos

Desviaste la mirada y agachaste la cabeza por el peso de mis palabras

Asentiste quedamente entendiendo que era imposible, que nuestra relación siempre fue imposible y que el destino así lo quiso y no se podía luchar frente a ello

Aceptando la triste realidad te hiciste a un lado para dejarme libre aunque eso ya no era lo que quería hacer pero estaba decidida a seguir a dar ese salto

-Adios Natsuki.-esta vez si había podido despedirme…así que se podría decir que esta vez si me iba de una buena manera

No me respondiste…tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras

Y es que se podría decir que te había rechazado y podía entender como es que te sentías en estos momentos

No es que fuese tan importante…no era tan importante…nunca lo fui

Sé que estarías bien

Es decir si yo había podido soportarlo, no habría duda que tu también lo harías

A cada paso que daba sentía que el pasado se alejaba pero al mismo tiempo todo mi cuerpo se hacía tan pesado que comenzaba a dudar

¿Sería acaso por tu confesión?

Probablemente si

En un último delirio me imaginé que me detenía antes de cruzar la puerta y volteaba para saltar encima de ti y hacerte mía

A lo mejor y podría hacerse realidad si lo hiciera ahora mismo

Pero me estaría aprovechando

Quizás me arrepentiría después de no haberlo hecho

Si…seguramente me arrepentiría toda mi vida, pero ya que

Prefería ganar ahora y lamentarme después

Además eso me decía que por fin te estaba superando

Por fin había ganado

O eso creí

Hasta que justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta sentí una fuerza que me empujó hacia la puerta y me daba vuelta sosteniéndome de las manos

-que haces...-no entendía porque estabas reaccionando de esa manera; presionabas con tanta fuerza mis muñecas que comenzaba a doler

Me miraste con frustración y culpa y volviste a bajar la cabeza como si no soportaras tenerme tan cerca

-sé que no tienes arrepentimientos Shizuru…-susurraste apenas conteniendo tu voz porque parecías no poder soportar la situación.-y yo también no quiero tenerlos…..  
-de que hablas…  
-eres una gran actriz.-vociferaste dudando de tus propias palabras.-tanto así que no sé si sigues mintiendo o me dices la verdad…..nunca pude saberlo…no importa cuánto te conocí jamás pude ver a través de tu mascara porque lo has hecho demasiado bien  
-no estoy mintiendo Nat….-  
-en serio?.-como si mi resistencia te molestara presionaste con más fuerza mis manos tanto así que sentí una leve oleada de dolor -….no me importa lo que digas…no me vas a convencer...  
-dejaste de confiar en mí?.-  
-si…pero es porque estoy muerta de miedo….tengo miedo de dejarte atravesar esta puerta y es que si te pierdo ahora mi duda jamás se desvanecerá….y terminaré lamentándome para siempre porque tal vez y solo tal vez mentías…y quiero creer que si

Por qué lo hacías tan difícil?

No

No me ibas hacer dudar

Esta sería mi victoria Natsuki Kuga y no le la ibas a quitar

"mierda"

"no, no vas a ganar" me lo repetí al darme cuenta que caía

Mi cuerpo comenzó a traicionarme

Y es que sentir tu ser pegado al mío desencadenó que mis sentidos empezaran a nublarse así como mi determinación

Pero ya era tarde

-lo siento Nat, si no confías en mis palabras no es mi culp…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase mi mente se desconectó al sentir tus labios sobre los míos

No pude anticipar ese movimiento

Nunca lo vi venir

No estaba preparada

Sobre todo por esa fiereza y vehemencia con la que estabas dispuesta a dejarme sin opciones

Sin poder evitarlo tu lengua se hizo con mi boca al no encontrar resistencia y comenzó a devorarme de tal manera que ni si quiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar…

…y mi cuerpo no lo soportó

La sensación fue tan intensamente placentera que en esos breves instantes que me besabas yo perdí toda voluntad y resistencia

Mis manos en contra mi endeble determinación al saberse sueltas de tu agarre, en vez de tratar de hacerte a un lado rodearon tu cuello mientras exigía por más y es que en este punto creía que estaba soñando…

Pegaste más tu cuerpo al mío a tal punto de que me levantaste del piso sosteniéndome del culo y yo enredé mis piernas a tu cintura mientras seguía explorando los rincones más profundos de tu boca, poco a poco los gemidos producto del deseo y la excitación comenzaron a escucharse hasta en la cocina

Cuando el aire empezó a faltar y nos separamos pude recuperar la vaga lucidez por un efímero instante pero no tenía intenciones de zafarme de la posición en la que estábamos, se sentía demasiado bien como para romper el momento

Y como si ya nada me importara en ese breve respiro fui yo quien volvió a reclamar tu boca provocando que jadearas ante la rudeza con la que te busqué

Mi cuerpo delataba la mentira y mi derrota

Tú parecías burlarte mientras disfrutabas como me traicionaba mi propia determinación y como mi voluntad se caía a pedazos

Te convertiste en la dueña de la situación a tal punto que yo me encontraba a tus pies deseando que siguieras así

El tiempo pareció transcurrir muy deprisa y para cuando me di cuenta estaba tendida en la cama mientras me devoras con locura, hace mucho que ya te habías quitado tu polera y volvías a retomar el trabajo de quitarme el aliento…

Perdí la noción del tiempo y de la realidad

Intenté recuperarme

Quería salir del hoyo en el cual me habías empujado con ese primer beso, pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien que a cada segundo que transcurría yo ya quería seguir allí…quería seguir siendo tu esclava...

-detente por favor.-supliqué en un hilillo de voz que más sonó por obligación que por voluntad...sabías que si me hacías caso me perderías pues si te detenías ahora me darías esa oportunidad que ya no quería tener

-cállate mentirosa.- respondiste mientras levantaba el rostro y me mirabas a los ojos

Yo me perdí en ese color esmeralda que reflejaba mis orbes, no era capaz de hacer algún gesto o intentar moverme para zafarme, tan solo me dediqué a estar en silencio completamente hipnotizada, apresada como siempre lo estuve de este amor imposible

Del cual no podría escapar…del cual no me dejarías escapar

"Es imposible" me repetí mentalmente mientras rendida a tu mirada me acercaba con lentitud a esos tentadores labios en un suave beso como no creyendo que estuviese pasando

Los gemidos no cesaban en la habitación, hace 3 horas que el vuelo a Paris había partido y poco o nada me interesaba; ambas habíamos hemos perdido la noción de la realidad mientras nuestros cuerpos seguían reclamando en cubrir esa necesidad insaciable de la que nos privamos durante tanto tiempo

Las respiraciones entrecortadas eran rotas por murmullos y quejidos sordos, acompasados de una manera salvaje…. mientras hacíamos el amor no podía evitar preguntarme como es que habíamos llegado a este punto….

-Shizuru!.-el grito agónico de mi nombre fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar antes de caer rendida de cansancio

Ese grito lleno de placer se perdió a lo lejos ...mi cuerpo se aferraba al tuyo mientras trataba de soportar los espasmos incontrolables que mi propio orgasmo había ocasionado, podía sentir como me llenabas por dentro y esa sensación hizo que todos mis sentidos se aturdieran provocando que mi mente se desconectara…

Al final no pude escapar…

No de ti

Te convertiste en ese lobo salvaje y yo en el conejo; que cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba huyendo no dudó en ir a correr para dar esa mordida fatal

Y eso era lo que acababa de pasar…

Siempre pensé que sería imposible que esto pudiera ocurrir pero lo que realmente era imposible y ahora me daba cuenta de ello es que no podía liberarme...no de este amor obsesivo; ahora menos después de que acababa de probar tu sabor

Me ha gustado demasiado…

Necesitaría probarlo más y más todos los días para calmar el vicio….

La única esperanza que me quedaba era creer que también estuvieses obsesionada

Pero no creía que eso pudiera ocurrir

O si?

**F….**

…..

* * *

bueno, creo que lo he hecho bien T_T

oh no se...nooo! T_T (no lo hice bien, porque me persigue la desgracia)

como sea espero que les haya gustado O.o 

nos vemos


End file.
